


STIMULATE

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Smut, Top Harry, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry naprawdę chce Louisa. W więcej niż na jeden sposób</p>
            </blockquote>





	STIMULATE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stimulate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781197) by [soft_bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky). 



> Coż… pierwszy raz tłumaczyłam smuta i mpreg, so… Sami oceńcie!

Louis stoi odwrócony plecami do Harry’ego gdy delikatnie kładzie ich trzy tygodniowego synka do łóżeczka. Jego mąż uważnie przygląda się jego poczynaniom, aż w końcu Louis odwraca się i zostawiając za sobą Harry’ego, schodzi na dół do kuchni ze świadomością, że dziecko śpi. Młodszy mężczyzna podąża za nim na dół. Saje za plecami swojego męża i jego kark, otaczając go ramionami w pasie. Kładąc ręce na wciąż zaokrąglonym brzuszku i szepcze w jego skórę. 

\- Louis.

\- Mmm, tak? - mamrocze wtapiając się w ciepło Harry’ego.

Harry przesuwa dłonie w dół o kilka centymetrów i szarpie za rąbek jego koszulki.

\- Chodźmy do naszego pokoju. Pragnę cie tak bardzo. -mówi przy jego uchu.

Louis odpowiada.

\- Ale ja tylko położyłem Davida spać. -odpowiada Louis myśląc o tym, jak łatwo ich syn mógłby się obudzić.

Dłonie Harry’ego poruszają się i mocno chwytają pełny tyłek Louisa.

\- Po prostu postaramy się nie być zbyt głośni. A poza tym jest dwa drzwi pokoje dalej od naszej sypialni. -szepcze przekonująco w jego ucho.

Louis nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego odwraca się powoli i całuje usta Harry’ego.

\- Mam to rozumieć jako ‘tak’? - pyta Harry, wciąż muskając usta swojego męża.

\- Tak

Harry bierze rękę Louisa w swoją, znacznie większą, i prowadzi go po schodach do sypialni. Louis siada na łóżko i kładzie się się z głową opartą na poduszce. Harry podchodzi do łóżka kładąc się blisko Lou i przyciska wargi do ust swojego męża, który z chęcią odwzajemnia pocałunek.

Jego hormony nie zniknęły całkowicie, więc wkrótce zaczyna wypychać biodra w górę będąc po prosu napalonym. Cholerny Harry czyni go o wiele bardziej pobudzonym niż to konieczne. I pieprzone hormony również.

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu jest bardo chętny? - dokucza Harry, w męczącym tempie ściągając swoje ubrania.

\- Zamknij się. - Louis prycha, nie zgadzając się z prawdą.

Harry uśmiecha się do mężczyzny pod nim i złośliwie wolno przeciąga rekami po dolnym rogu koszulki. Pociąga materiał w górę, delikatnie ściągając ją z ciała Louisa. Kiedy jego tors jest odsłonięty, Harry patrzy na piękno skórę i mięśnie lekko pod nią zarysowane piękno. Jego mąż jest definicją piękna.

To chyba żart. Jego skóra wciąż jest opalona i świetnie wygląda na porządnie zaokrąglonym brzuszku, waga dziecka nie spada ani na chwile Wciąż wyglądał młodo: brązowe, miękkie w dotyku włosy zawsze o przyjemny zapachu, dwa kryształy którymi były niebieskie oczy, rozpalona skóra i stwardniałe sutki.

Louis rumieni się pod spojrzeniem Harry’ego, a Harry wraca do swojej pracy. Lekko naciąga gumkę jego elastycznej bielizny i ciągnie ją w dół. Rzuca je na podłogę wraz ze wszystkimi ich ubraniami.

Louis łapie urywany oddech gdy Harry naciska długim palcem pokrytym idealną dla Louisa warstwą lubrykantu po lekko pomarszczonej skórze dookoła ciasnej dziurki Louisa. Wsuwa go i wysuwa, a kiedy Louis jest wystarczająco rozluźniony, dodaje drugi. Krzyżuje je, wsuwając coraz głębiej. Powtarza wszystko coraz szybciej. Louis jęczy i wzdycha niemal krzycząc po “więcej”.

Więc Harry dodaje trzeci palec i następnie czwarty, pracuje nad pieprzeniem palcami doskonałego tyłka Louis wkrótce oddając mu kontrolę, by sam mógł się na niego nabijać, jednak wciąż nie pozwolił mu dojść.

Harry wyciska trochę lubrykantu, rozprowadzając go po swoim twardym penisie, by nie zranić Louisa, gdy zastąpi nim swoje palce. Wszedł w niego delikatnie, powoli zaczynając się poruszać, i gdy podnosi tempo, a Louis staję się trochę bardziej wrażliwy, Harry mówi:

\- Chcę spróbować czegoś, w porządku?

\- Uh w porządku… - dyszy Louis.

Podczas gdy ciągle jest w środku swojego męża, Harry opuszcza głowę i otula ustami jeden ze sterczących, wrażliwych sutków.

Louis odpycha go szybko, mimo że cichy jęk ucieka z jego ust.

\- Harry. Właśnie karmiłem pół godziny temu. I jestem zbyt wrażliwy. Będziesz robił to ponownie? - Mówi pytającym tonem. Przez te kilka krótkich chwil doznania czuł się wspaniale. Były zbyt wrażliwe, a usta Harry’ego były mokre i cieple i czuł się dobrze, ale nie z nadwrażliwością w tym samym czasie.

Harry odchyla się na krótką chwile i dmucha na pierś Louisa. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, oczy spojrzały spotkały się z niebieskimi i rzekł:

\- O to chodzi.

Louis uznaje to za chwile i kładzie swoją małą dłoń u jego boku. Ten mały ZNAK zachęty, jaki ofiaruje mu Louis, wystarczy aby Harry obniżył głowę do różowej, twardej i wrażliwej brodawki po raz kolejny. Harry jest tak chętny i zdeterminowany, aby jego mąż nie cofnął się przed nim. I to nie będzie trwało długo, zanim Louis osiągnie swój punkt kulminacyjny. Harry krąży łapczywie językiem dookoła “terenu” i znacznie głośniejszy krzyk ucieka przez rozchylone, lekko spuchnięte od ssania usta Louisa. Harry szybciej porusza się wewnątrz niego a wstrząsająca przyjemność przebiega wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- Kurwa. Louis, jeszcze raz. - Jęczy Harry.

I znów jęczy z całych swoich sił, i jest do bani, tak jakby to on był tym napalonym. Słychać mokre odgłosy ssania i Louis skłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie sprawia mu to przyjemności. Harry nadal ssie pobudzony, twardy sutek dopóki nie wypływa pierwsza kropla wiadomego płynu.

Harry czuje się tak dumny z siebie i pełznie ręką do góry, aby potrzeć drugi sutek. Uznając, że ten również wymaga uwagi. Louis wygina plecy w łuk, tym ruchem trąca Harry’ego swoim brzuchem. Gdy Louis jest coraz bliżej, więcej mleka wypływa w stałych ilościach, które Harry chętnie zlizuje.

To właśnie wtedy Louis zatraca się. Dochodzi z krzykiem, łzy wypływają z jego oczu zarówno z bólu, jak i przyjemności, kiedy dochodzi na swój brzuch. Harry nie może zobaczyć jak płacze, widząc, że jego usta są zajęte czymś innym. Wszystkie dźwięki jakie uciekają z pomiędzy warg jego męża, seks unoszący się w powietrzu i wszystko inne ciągnie Harry’ego na krawędź.

Dochodzi wewnątrz napiętej dziurki Louisa i przygryzł do bólu znajdujący się w ustach sutek oraz lekko podszczypnął drugiego znowu i znowu, i jeszcze raz.

Louis wygląda na całkowicie zniszczonego. Mokre ślady łez na jego policzkach, powiększone źrenice a oczy czerwone i wilgotne. Patrząc w dół jego ramiona były zaróżowione. Opalona skóra była spocona i jego sperma pokrywała całą drogę, aż do szczytu jego wypukłości.

Z jego sutków ciągle sączyło się trochę mleka i jego oczy zwróciły się w stronę Harry’ego ze zmęczeniem, kiedy zamrugał powoli.

\- Będziesz musiał to posprzątać. -mówi chwilę później.

Harry uśmiecha się i bierze jakieś chusteczki do wytarcia tego. Najpierw zajmuję się tym co wypływa z wypieprzonego tyłka Louisa, potem smugi na jego brzuchu. Następnie wyciera się bardzo szybko i ociera pot z twarzy i szyi męża, ciągle mokrej po wyjątkowo dobrym seksie. Na koniec delikatnie wyciera pierś Louisa; nie mając innego wyjścia, musi umyć sutki Louisa w tym procesie.

Louis gryzie wargi blokując pisk starający się z niego wydostać. Przez to jego gardło trochę boli. Młodszy mężczyzna wyrzuca papierową chusteczkę i całuje usta Louisa. Kładzie się obok niego, układając ich w łyżeczkę z dłońmi na brzuchu niebieskookiego.

\- Czy to nie było dla ciebie za dużo? - pyta Harry cicho.

\- Tak. Ale myślę, że w dobry sposób. Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie fetysze.

\- Widziałem, jak karmisz go i nie wiem dlaczego to takie trudne. Ale erm… to żenujące. Nie musimy robić tego jeszcze raz, jeśli nie chcesz.

Louis odwraca się, więc jest twarzą do Harry’ego i całuje go głęboko. - To nie jest żenujące. Lubisz, cokolwiek chcesz. Czasami robimy rzeczy, które lubię, więc myślę, że możesz ssać moje sutki. -uśmiecha się lekko. -I to nie od czasu do czasu. -dodaje po krótkim namyśle.

\- Jesteś wspaniały, wiesz o tym? - Harry pyta retorycznie.

Louis tylko się uśmiecha, upewniając się, aby nie wciskać swojej piersi w pierś Harry’ego by uniknąć stymulacji.

 


End file.
